Midnight
by idioms
Summary: L goes out in the middle of the night for some fresh air and to clear his mind. He meets a girl, and though he does not know why, he feels the urge to talk to her, to get to know her. And L feels as if she is also hiding something. But is the only reason L wants to get to know that girl because of the Kira case, or something more?
1. Chapter 1: Midnight Walks

**Chapter 1:**

**Midnight Walks**

"Um, L? I mean, Ryuzaki?"

I felt a small tug on my chain. I turned to see Light Yagami standing behind me, looking exhausted.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I'm finished for the night. You might not have sleep, but I do," He said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Mmm, okay, I'm coming," I said, getting up from my couch.

We walked towards our bedroom, and as soon as we reached the bed, Light slumped down and groaned.

I smiled inside my head: my plan was working.

I had planned to make him work so hard during the day, that at night, he would sleep soundly, and I could do whatever I wanted to.

Light took of his shoes, and without changing, pulled the bed covers over him. In a minute, he was asleep.

I turned off the bed side lamp, and waited for a half an hour more so that I could carry out my plan safely.

What was my plan?

Well, I wanted to go out, and get some fresh air. I've been locked in this hotel, and chained with Light for too long.

I sighed, and mentally cursed myself for being as desperate as to put the whole team in danger, just for some fresh air.

But I had to: I _am _a human being, and I _do_ have needs.

I checked the clock which was beside the lamp.

It read: 12: 05 AM.

I grinned, and from my left pocket, I took out a small key and opened my end of the chain.

Then, just to be sure, I now locked the chain with the bed, so that Light couldn't escape while I was gone.

I went to my laptop and quickly disabled all the surveillance and security.

Then, I sneaked out of my hotel room; tip toed down the lobby, and finally walked out into the fresh, night air.

The cold road felt amazing on my bare feet.

I had no idea where I was going, and I had no idea if the real Kira was right behind me.

But I walked on. The night air seemed to liven up my thinking skills, so now I could think more clearly.

I ran over the facts we had to solve the Kira case, and soon I was lost in thought.

"If I suppose that Light-kun truly isn't Kira, then who could it be? Hmm, no, there is a thirteen percent chance that Light-kun_ is_ Kira..." I muttered, and then suddenly stopped on my tracks.

There was, a few centimeters in front of me, a girl with long, pitch black hair staring blankly at the street light above her.

Her eyes were dark and large, and she had dark circles under them. She was wearing a large, oversized, white t-shirt, along with navy blue jeans.

The weirdest part was, _she had no shoes on either_.

She was thinking, I could tell, and seemed to take no notice of me.

She suddenly looked up, right into my eyes.

I realized I was staring at her all the while, and she now stared right back.

I shifted on one foot, but did not remove my eyes from her; and neither did she.

I lost track of time, and finally came to my senses when she straightened up, and turned her back to me. She had continued her job to stare at the street light, as if it was a more interesting specimen than me.

I felt the urge to talk to her, but a small device I kept in my pocket to tell the time, started beeping.

I took it out and saw that more than an hour had passed.

I sighed, and reluctantly turned my back on her and started walking back to my hotel.

I didn't know why, but I wanted to see her again, and maybe talk to her.

This job seemed important. It felt as important as solving the Kira case, if not more.

I sneaked back into my hotel room, and slumped down next to Light, still wide awake.

_Was the girl still there, staring at the street lamp?_

**Author's Note: I really need your opinions on this one. Was it a nice beginning? Is it going good? Commenting is a must, but vote as well if you like3**


	2. Chapter 2: M

**Chapter 2:**

**M**

The next night, I snuck out again. This time, I didn't wander around. I went straight to the place where I last saw the girl.

And there she was. She was lying on the road. She was staring vacantly at the sky.

I walked over to her.

"Hey," I said, raising a hand, but she did not take her eyes off the sky. She didn't even seem to acknowledge my presence.

I waited for her to answer, but then I figured out that she wouldn't.

I walked over to her. I stared at her for awhile: she was wearing the same clothes, and she was bare feet.

Then, with a sigh, I lay down next to her.

She finally noticed my presence. She sat straight up.

"What are you doing?"

Her voice was cold.

"Exactly what you were doing," I replied.

"And what was I doing?"

"Thinking," I said, now looking at her.

Her skin was pale, and she seemed tired, but not sleepy.

She was quiet for a while, and then she lay down beside me again.

I figured that she chose to ignore my presence once again.

She lay there, not moving, and staring up at the sky.

"What's your name?" I asked after some time.

She frowned.

"You're an idiot."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, with the mass Kira murders happening, you expect me to just tell you, a stranger, my name?"

I smirked.

"I guess not."

We both continued to look at the sky.

She sighed, and suddenly sat up. She took out a phone from her pocket and called someone.

"A? I need to go check something. Could you take my post?"

I heard someone with a really high and perky voice reply, "Sure thing, M! I'll be right there."

She muttered a 'thanks' and stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"None of your business, kid. Shouldn't you be at home, sleeping at this moment?" She asked.

"Shouldn't you?"

She smiled.

"No. I should not be."

She started walking, but suddenly stopped and looked at me.

"You can call me M."

"Okay. And I'm… Ryuzaki," I replied hesitantly.

She smirked.

"Right…"

She then broke into a run, leaving me lying on the road, alone.

I got up as well, and brushed myself off.

"Who was she?" I thought, "And what was she up to?"

My watch started beeping again, so I ran back to my hotel, and got into bed, my mind buzzing with questions.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay, I guess you guys like it already :)**

**I'm really happy hehehe. Don't forget to leave a review! It helps me in more than just one way3**


End file.
